Story:Star Trek: The Romulan War/A Call to Arms/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Captain's log stardate 5846.8. A Romulan fleet is on the way, and both Enterprise and Excalibur are the only vessels within six light-years. So we're preparing for the coming battle with no other Starfleet vessel within a light-year we're on our own, so we're clearing all non-essential personnel to the starbase hopefully we can hold out. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxons are blaring as Captain Taylor turns to Lieutenant Smith. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ship-wide Lieutenant. She presses a few commands into the console and nods. CAPT. TAYLOR: All decks this the Captain speaking in a few minutes we'll engage a fleet of Romulan ships, we're the only vessel besides the Excalibur to defend the starbase. So I want all security teams to standby to repel boarders, engineering teams standby with damage control and seal hull breaches and medical teams standby for incoming wounded let's bring it Taylor out. Captain Taylor sits in the Captain chair and lets out a sigh as she looks at the transparent viewer. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Romulan fleet emerges from warp in the system. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The transparent viewer shows the Romulan fleet. LT. MASON: Shields are at full power and weapons are ready as well Captain. Then Smith turns to Captain Taylor. LT. SMITH: Captain picking up transmissions from the USS Antllyus, she's a few minutes away and she has fourteen Starfleet vessels heading our way. Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: That's good we've got reinforcements on the way. Taylor turns to Lieutenant Smith. CAPT. TAYLOR: Inform the Excalibur. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the communication console, then Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: HERE THEY COME! Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR: FIRE! Lieutenant Mason presses the firing button on his console. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise and Excalibur fire their phasers at the approaching Romulan fleet as they split up, and taking hits from the their disruptors as their shields flicker from the hits the two heavy cruisers were taking. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard. LT. MASON: Shields are holding! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Evasive pattern beta six increasing to full impulse! Sparks erupt from the ceiling and one of the consoles. LT. MASON: SHIELDS AT NINETY-SIX PERCENT! CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING A huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as Lieutenant Commander Williams gives out orders. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Get a stabilizer on that conduit! Her engineers get to work as she's at one of the consoles. EXT-SPACE Both Federation starships are fighting the Romulan fleet as it takes hits from the disruptors hit their shield armor on the hulls of both ships. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts harder sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents from the ceiling. LT. MASON: Shields down to forty-one percent! Sensors beep as Lieutenant T'Lar looks at her console screen read out. LT. T'LAR: Captain sensors are picking up something a large warp cluster. Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: Great more Romulans! T'Lar shakes her head. LT. T'LAR: No its Starfleet forty ships led by the Antllyus. Then her console explodes in a shower of sparks sending her back and over the railing. CMDR. MARTIN: T'LAR! Captain Taylor turns to her in her chair as Commander Martin checks her pulse. CMDR. MARTIN: She's alive but badly burnt. Captain Taylor activates the com. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To com) Medical emergency main bridge! Ship jolts hard. Taylor turns to the transparent viewer. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Antllyus emerges from warp then the rest of the fleet emerges from warp as well. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. SMITH: We're being hailed by the Antllyus its Captain Allen. Captain Taylor nods as Lieutenant Smith brings it up on the viewer. CAPT. TAYLOR: Welcome to the battle Captain. CAPT. ALLEN (Viewer): Sorry we're late we had to gather other friendly ships, now let's win this fight. She nods and the transmission ends. CAPT. TAYLOR: All ahead full Ensign. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE The Federation forces start fighting back hard and taking more Romulan ships out. INT-ENTERPRISE MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON: The remaining enemy fleet is retreating Captain. Transparent viewer shows the Romulan vessels falling back and cloaking. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Set a course for Starbase Six Ensign let's get some repair work done. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE Enterprise is docked at Starbase Six. INT-COMMODORE OWEN'S OFFICE Captain Taylor is standing at attention in front of Commodore Owens desk. COMMODORE OWENS: Captain I've reviewed your report on what happened to the fourth battlegroup its a tragic loss. CAPT. TAYLOR: Worst then the M-5 incident, and also I'd like to have Commander Martin as my permeant first officer he saved the ship and crew from being the next ship in the debris field of the Fourth battlegroup. The Commodore leans back in his chair. COMMODORE OWENS: You sure he's slated to be shipped back to Earth back to Starfleet Command. She stands there. CAPT. TAYLOR: Sir he's been wanting to get back on a starship ever since the incident at the Andorian colony please give him this chance to redeem himself. Owens is surprised. COMMODORE OWENS: All right then he's your first officer, and we're rebuilding the fourth battlegroup and will remember the ships and crew that were lost in the tragic ambush dismissed. Taylor leaves. INT-COMMANDER MARTIN'S QUARTERS Commander Martin is packing up to be taken back to Earth by the USS Saladin when the doors chimed. CMDR. MARTIN: Come. The doors opened and Captain Taylor is standing there. JOHN (Surprised): Marcia? MARCIA: Can I come in. He nods and she walked in. MARCIA: I've come from Commodore Owens office, he's not returning you to Earth you're reassigned to the Enterprise as my first officer. JOHN (Smiles): Thanks. She leaves as John is surprised. EXT-SPACE The Enterprise departs from the starbase. (End of Act Five, fade out, End Credits)